runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Temple at Senntisten
center|650px The Temple at Senntisten is de vierde quest uit de Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest serie. De quest kwam uit op 3 december 2009. Tijdens deze update veranderde het thema van de RuneScape website. Als beloning krijgen spelers toegang tot een geheel nieuw Prayer boek: Ancient curses en toegang tot Ghorrock waar verschillende Steel en Iron dragons, Water en Icefiends rondlopen. Wat vooraf ging *De speler zal Azzanadra bevrijden uit zijn gevangenis in de Jaldraocht Pyramid.Jaldraocht Pyramid *De Assassin, een huurling, stal de Relic uit een kerk op Entrana. *Spelers zullen een man genaamd Ali the Wise tegenkomen die merkwaardig veel over de Mahjarrat weet en de speler zal helpen met onder ander het stelen van het hart van Arrav. Details *125 Kudos van het Varrock Museum |quests= *''The Curse of Arrav'' *''Desert Treasure'' *''Devious Minds'' |voorwerpen= *Anti-dragon shield/Dragonfire shield *Armour en Wapens om je te verdedigen tegen een Ice demon, Steel dragons, Iron dragons, Waterfiends, Ice fiends en alle zes de Barrows Brothers. **Het is aangeraden om voor de zoektocht naar de Frostenhorn een ranged armour aan te trekken, aangezien alle monsters in de grot met Magic en Ranged aanvallen. **Voor een armour lijst voor Barrows, zie hier. *1 tot 3 Telegrab runes (1 Air rune en 1 Law rune). *Hammer (kan tijdens de quest worden gehaald). *Rope (kan tijdens de quest worden behaald). *Minimaal 200 Coins. |kills= *Alle Barrows brothers *Ice demon (level 177) *Verdedigen tegen Waterfiends en Icefiends }} Start Praat met Ali the Wise in zijn huis in Nardah. Hij wilt dat je met zijn oude vriend Dr Nabanik gaat praten. Ga dus naar Dr. Nabanik. Hij is te vinden bij het Exam Centre, ten oosten van Varrock en ten zuiden van de Digsite. Ali zal je een Dig site amulet geven waardoor je er snel kunt komen. Teleporteer naar de Dig Site en praat met Dr. Nabanik in de Dig Site Exam Centre. Hij zich onthullen als Azzanadra, de Mahjarrat uit de Desert Treasure quest die duizenden jaren opgesloten zat in een piramide. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij niet vertrouwd wordt om toegang te krijgen tot de oude verwoestte Senntisten Temple, onder de Dig Site. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij toegang tot de tempel wilt om de tempel te doen herbouwen, hij krijgt alleen geen toegang. Ga het Exam Centre in en praat met de Archaeologist Expert. Probeer he over te halen om Dr. Nabanik te vertrouwen. Als je hem weet over te halen zal hij jouw een Restoration certificate geven. Geef de certificaat aan Azzanadra en hij wilt dat jij hem ontmoet in de tempel. Hij zal jouw een Rope geven om toegang te krijgen. Ga dus naar het noordwesten van de Dig Site en ga via de winch naar beneden. Gebruik eerst de rope op de winch. Kies vervolgens de Operate optie op de winch. Dr. Nabanik zal de speler een rope geven. Ga naar het altaar en praat daar met Azzanadra, die zich in het midden van het Zaros symbool bevindt. Hij zal je vertellen dat je verschillende voorwerpen voor hem moet halen. Hij wilt dat je de volgende voorwerpen voor hem mee breng: *Barrows icon *Frostenhorn Vraag hem alles wat je vragen kan over de voorwerpen. Hij zal je uitleggen waarom de voorwerpen moeilijk verkrijgbaar zijn en zijn vorige reiziger is dood aangetroffen toen hij de voorwerpen ging zoeken. Het enige wat Azzanadra nog van hem over heeft is zijn rugtas waarin een Heat orb en een Battered letter in zit. Lees de brief door en praat weer met Azzanadra. Je zal deze voorwerpen nodig hebben tijdens de toch naar Ghorrock voor het Frostenhorn. Azzanadra's taken Frostenhorn (Ghorrock) thumb|[[Ghorrock op de kaart.]] thumb|De pedestal. De volgende voorwerpen zijn nodig voor dit onderdeel: *Telegrab runes *Hammer *Anti-dragon shield *Armour om je tegen een Ice demon, Steel dragon, Iron dragon, Waterfiend en Icefiend te verdedigen, die gezamenlijk aanvallen met Melee, Ranged en Magic. *Genoeg voedsel *Teleport (Home teleport kan gebruikt worden) Ga naar Ghorrock. Ghorrock is een oud verlaten Zarosian fort dat ten westen van de Frozen Waste Plateau in de Wildernis ligt. *De snelste route is met de Ancient magic spreuk Ghorrock Teleport of met de Lunar magic spreuk Ice Plateau Teleport. Vervolgens moet je een paar stappen naar het westen lopen en je bent er. *Een alternatieve route om er te komen is via de Teleport lever in East Ardougne, waar spelers op level 53 van de Wildernis worden geteleporteerd. Vervolgens moet je naar het westen lopen, voorbij de Agility Arena. *Een andere route is via de Wildernis obelsiks. Hier kunnen spelers zich in laten teleporteren totdat ze bij het Chaos Temple uit komen. Vervolgens moeten ze richting het noord-westen lopen. Eenmaal aangekomen zal voor de ingang een groot blok ijs liggen. De ijsblok zal de weg blokkeren. Spelers zullen hierbij de Heat orb, die je krijgt uit de rugtas van Azzanadra, op de pedestal moeten leggen. Een pedestal is een standaard, die vervolgens rood zal gaan gloeien als je de heath orb erop legt. Dit zorg ervoor dat stukken ijs gaan smelten. Vervolgens zal de ijsblok kleiner worden en kan je er onder door kruipen. Let op als je lang het ijsblok kruipt, want achter het ijsblok zullen verschillende Iron en Steel dragons rondlopen die agressief zijn en je zullen aanvallen. Ze kunnen je met hun drakenvlam van een grote afstand aanvallen dus is het aangeraden om een Anti-dragon shield aan te doen. In het fort kunnen de draken niet komen, maar ze kunnen je wel aanvallen met hun drakenvlam! Het fort Zodra je langs het blok bent gekropen, moet je naar het zuiden van het fort lopen. Hier is de ingang van het fort. Ga hier het fort binnen en ga vervolgens de trap op. Loop op de eerste verdieping naar het oosten en ga daar de trap af. Je zult weer op de begane grond komen. Loop voorbij de deur. Hier zie je boven een afgebrokkeld stuk muur. Klim hier de muur op en je zult weer op de muur komen. Loop vervolgens naar het westen en klim de afgebrokkelde muur af. Je zult nu bij een trap-luik komen. Ga het trap-luik in en je zult in de grot komen. Nu is de grot nog ongevaarlijk maar later zullen er verschillende Icefiends en Waterfiends verschijnen die aanvallen met Ranged en Magic en moeilijk te doden zijn. Bereidt je dus goed voor. De grot is één grote puzzel. Het is de bedoeling om de Ice demon te bereiken die aan het einde van de grot te vinden is. Stap 1 *Ren naar het oosten van de grot en pak de Heat orb van de pedestal. *Ren weer terug naar de kamer met de trap. Leg de heat orb op de pedestal aan de LINKER (west) kant. Nu zal het ijsblok wat de westelijke muur blokkeerde ontdooien. Uit het ijsblok zal een Waterfiend verschijnen. *Ren naar de westelijke kamer en zorg ervoor dat de waterfiend in de middelste kamer blijft. Gebruik vervolgens telegrab op de heath orb (in de middelste kamer) en je zal de Waterfiend opsluiten. De waterfiend zal veranderen in een Icefiend. *Gebruik de orb op de pedestal in de kamer en een trap-deur zal verschijnen met een andere Waterfiend. Ga de via de trap naar beneden. Stap 2 *Ren naar het zuiden en pak de Heat org van de grond. *Leg de orb op de pedestal. *Ren naar het oosten en je zult een andere pedestal tegenkomen. Pak de orb van de pedestal en je zult een Imperfect heat orb krijgen. *Ren weer naar het westen en verlaat de grot totdat je weer buiten bent. Stap 3 *Als je weer buiten bent, moet je de muur weer op. Klim de muur op en loop naar het oosten. *Hier zul je een kapotte pedestal zien liggen. *Gebruik de Imperfect orb op de Smashed Globeholder (degene die op de grond ligt). *Klik met je rechte muisknop op de Smashed Globeholder en klik op Push waardoor de orb naar beneden zal rollen en een stuk van de grot zal ontdooien. Stap 4 thumb|De orb in de pijp. *Ga weer helemaal terug naar het laatste gedeelte van de grot waar je was bij stap 2. *Gebruik de orb op de pedestal en je zult weer een ijsblok omsmelten in het oosten. *Ren naar het oosten en pak de orb van de pedestal. *Ren naar weer terug naar het zuiden totdat je een pijp in de muur ziet. De pijp zal op de minimap rood zijn aangegeven. *Stop de orb in de pijp en hij zal vast komen te zitten. *Sla er met je Hammer op en hij zal op de pedestal terecht komen waardoor een ijsblok smelt en je verder kunt. *Ga weer naar het westen en loop vervolgens de gang naar het oosten en klim de trap op. Stap 5 (de Frostenhorn en het gevecht met de Ice demon) thumb|Een speler die tegen een [[Ice demon vecht.]] *Ga de ladder op. *Ren naar het westen en je zult de Ice demon tegenkomen. Je moet de demon vermoorden zodat het de Frostenhorn zal droppen. **De demon zal vooral aanvallen met Magic en zal je bevriezen met een aanval die lijkt op Ice Barrage. De demon heeft een combat level van 177 en heeft een hoog Defence level hebben waardoor je maar moeilijk schade toebrengt. Het is dus aangeraden om Protect from Magic aan te zetten tijdens het gevecht. Hij is zwak tegen Crush en Stab aanvallen en waarschijnlijk fire spreuken van Magic. Als je protect from magic aanzet zal hij weinig schade aanrichten. Een ranged armour zal een goede verdediging zijn, aangezien de demon veel met magic aanvalt. Hij zal twee aanvallen gebruik: Magic en Ranged. **Als je bijna dood bent, is het aangeraden om weg te teleporteren. De grot is geen Wildernis dus je kunt vrij teleporteren. *Als de demon dood is, pak de Frostenhorn op en teleporteer uit de grot. Barrows icon Om het Barrows icon te krijgen, zul je de Barrows mini game moeten doen. Hiervoor is het aangeraden om de juiste voorwerpen, wapens, pantsers en voedsel mee te nemen die hier beschreven zijn. Ga naar Barrows gebied en start de mini game. Versla vijf broers op het oppervlak en ga vervolgens de tunnel in. Versla de laatste broer in de tunnel en doorzoek de kist. Je zult een Barrows icon krijgen. Je zult ook de normale beloningen krijgen die van de mini game zult krijgen, dus controleer de grond voordat je weg teleporteerd! Communiceren met Zaros thumb|left|[[Zaros communiceert.]] Ga met de Frostenhorn en met de Barrows icon naar Azzanadra in de Senntisten Temple, de grot van de Dig Site. Azzanadra zal de tempel volledig hebben hersteld en heeft alleen de twee voorwerpen nodig. Geef hem de twee voorwerpen en hij zal je vragen of je nog een laatste voorwerp kan ophalen. Zijn contactpersoon zal boven bij de winch op je wachten. thumb|[[Azzanadra in contact met Zaros.]] Ga naar het oppervlak en je zult de Assassin zien. Praat met hem en hij zal je de Relic geven, de gene die hij had gestolen uit de Devious Minds quest. Ga weer terug naar Azzanadra en geef hem het voorwerp. Hij zal vertellen dat Saradominsten het voorwerp roeger uit de tempel hebben gestolen en dat hij simpelweg terug stal van hen. Nu zal er een filmpje starten waar Azzanadra communiceert met Zaros. Tijdens het filmpje zal Azzanadra de voorwerpen plaatsen en zal er een link gelegd worden tussen Gielinor en een onbekende wereld waar Zaros verbannen was. De Dark mage zal hierbij bijna zijn greep over de portal verliezen waardoor het universum bijna had kunnen vernietigen. Aardbevingen zullen plaatst vinden in de tempel en uiteindelijk zal er communicatie gelegd worden met Zaros. Zaros zal gele energie in de hoofden van de personen in de tempel laten transporteren waardoor ze Zaros kunnen horen. Zaros zal zijn eerste verschijning maken. Zaros zal erg blij zijn en heeft grote plannen. Hij verteld dat Azzanadra's goede werk aandacht zal hebben op zijn volgers en er uiteindelijk meer tevoorschijn zullen komen. Zaros zal op het einde Azzanadra alleen willen spreken om zijn plannen te vertellen. Zaros zal merken dat Zamorak veel slechts heeft gedaan en zal zijn woede afreageren op een standbeeld van Zamorak bij het Chaos Temple. De monniken zullen naar buiten komen en het gebroken standbeeld aantonen en zullen Saradomin de schuld geven en plannen bereiden voor een tegen aanval. Uiteindelijk zul je beloont worden met de Ancient Curses, een nieuw Prayer boekje. Beloningen center *2 Quest Punten *10.000 Prayer Experience *Een lamp die 23.000 Experience geeft in een skill. *Twee lampen die 20.000 Experience geven in een combat skill boven de 50. *Ancient hymnal (boekje dat je de nieuwe curses leert) *Toegang tot de Ancient Curses *Toegang tot Senntisten Temple's altaar. *Toegang tot de Ghorrock, waar het krioelt met Steel dragons, Iron dragons en in de grot met Waterfiends en Icefiends. en:The Temple at Senntisten Categorie:Quests Categorie:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat